


Turks Vs. Remnants

by sanctum_c



Series: Turk Week 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Elena prepares to take on the Remnants in Edge with Reno and Rude.
Series: Turk Week 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609954





	Turks Vs. Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Vacation'

A vacation would be nice. Elena grimaced; the last time she had the time for something as trivial as a vacation was back before Meteorfall. After surviving and helping rebuild the Shinra company, there was still day to day life to contend with. And that was before current events. Rufus dispatching them to Nibelheim for the last dregs of Jenova should have been a fool’s errand. But in amongst the inert Mako reactor machinery were traces of cells. Something the newly awakened Remnants were decidedly interested in.

An old, old experiment of Hojo’s awake and deadly – the warped contents of the pods left forgotten when the mako flow cut off now shape-shifting into forms reminiscent of Sephiroth. The Turks barely escaped from the mountainside with the cells and their lives intact. The new science division peppered them with questions on their return, each Turk giving an individual statement. Not much to conclude; none of the Remnants seemed gifted with any of Sephiroth’s peculiar abilities. If they had, chances were good the Turks would have never survived at all.

There was some vain hope the Remnants would not survive long, would be unable to articulate anything and fade. Maybe they suffered a collective delusion on the mountain’s peak. No such luck. The Remnants moved, cutting a trail of destruction across the world. From survivor accounts they sought variously either “Mother” or “Shinra”. Had the Turks’ presence when obtaining the samples been enough to awaken the trio? Too late to debate now. The Remants headed for Junon and there seemed little anyone could do. They had magic now – likely running across some cache of materia someone was holding onto.

Rufus resisted the most logical course, no matter how frequently Elena insisted upon it. Destroy the final Jenova cells and free them from the threat. The notion appalled the science teams of course. The last direct evidence on the whole Planet pertaining to an extra-terrestrial life-form. To destroy it was an act of vandalism on an incalculable level. Elena shot back she would prefer the intelligence did not get as close to as destroying the world as Sephiroth had.

Turks did as instructed unfortunately. Elena’s comments noted down and ignored. The Remnants drew closer.

Elena’s next suggestion gained more traction. Reach out to those who fought Jenova, fought Sephiroth before. Cloud Strife, while never truly a SOLDIER, was perhaps their best chance at combating the Remnants. The rest of his motley crew would be a bonus. But Avalanche as it was had drifted apart. Cloud was reluctant to fight, marred and marked by the same plague Rufus suffered. Both cause and cure remained unknown at present.

Circumstances forced Cloud into participation. The Remnants knew of him all too well. Knew where to strike to provoke him. They wanted him riled. He gave chase into a trap in the Mythril mines, Shinra surveillance teams losing track of the Remnants when they scattered after the confrontation. Missing children hardly seemed as vital as a possible new end of the world. The last destructive enough; could they survive another instance?

The Remnants surfaced in Edge, children used as a crude but effective shield. There was something wrong with their vacant eyes, jaws hanging slack and skin mottled with dark veins implying infection. Only two Remnants here; the third was somewhere else. Cloud was inbound and fast. Avalanche were who knew where. Elena glanced at Reno and Rude beside her. No vacation yet. Together they stepped forward; three humans versus the Remnants.


End file.
